Dale Arbus
'Dale Arbus '''is a former dental assistant and the husband of Stacy Arbus. Biography [[Horrible Bosses|''Horrible Bosses]] Growing up, the answer to what profession do you want to be, was always clear to Dale, he wanted to be a husband. Though this did not pay his bills, so admiring dentists, he went out and became a dental assistant, working for the dentist Julia Harris. This slowly became an uncomfortable situation after he got engaged to Stacy, as Julia was openly sexual towards him in an inappropriate sense. Dale would have left, but being a sex offender, earned through drunkenly urinating on a children’s playground at night, he would have trouble finding another job. One day, Julia asked Dale to come into her office only to find her partially naked, which led to a discussion about Julia saying that Dale had to have sex with her before he got married or she would become very unladylike about it. Later, Kurt, Dale and Nick were at a bar where they met their high school friend Kenny Sommerfeld. After seeing how horrible his life was Kurt and Nick started talking about how they wish there bosses weren’t alive, then asking Dale the same. He got upset and stormed out saying they were paying for his drinks and dinner. The next day at work, Dale was surprised to see his fiancée Stacy in the office. She told him that Julia had offered her free dental work as a congratulatory gift for their engagement. Dale was uncomfortable about this, knowing the history between him and Julia, but when Stacy was unconscious Julia revealed that she had sexual images of her and Dale, when he was unconscious, and she would show them to Stacy unless Dale had sex with her. As she left to get ready for the procedure, Dale went to see Nick and Kurt and they agreed to kill their bosses. Dale found a man who he believed to be a hitman and they met him at 227 Travel Inn. He met Dale, Nick and Kurt when they were looking for a hitman, and Dale thought that ’wetworks’ was a way of hiding what the man really did. When he got there they thought he was going to kill them as a took as a plastic mat, but in reality he didn’t want to stain the carpet with urine. They declined his offer, but made them pay the fee of $200 anyways. They then met Motherfucker Jones at the Dive Bar and he told them he could kill their bosses for them, and to bring $5,000 at the bar they were at. After they returned the next night, Dean explained he wasn’t comfortable killing three targets because he was being watched by the police and was on probation, so he decided he would be their ‘murder consultant’. He told them to kill each other’s bosses so the police would see no clear motives. Their first stop after that was Bobby Pellit's house, in which Kurt stole his phone, Dale spilt cocaine everywhere and Kurt put Bobby's toothbrush in his anus. Category:Horrible Bosses characters Category:Horrible Bosses 2 characters